The War For Winter (On Hiatus)
by TheIronEmperor
Summary: (Sequal to The Edge Of The Dragon) A year has passed since Jon Targaryen defeated his brother and Oberyn Martell, Now as King of Westeros, he faces new threats that threaten to tear apart the Seven Kingdoms both old and new, all the while the true enemy stirs in the north, the true north...
1. A Brother's Guilt

**A Brother's Guilt**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **King's Landing….**

 _When Jon opened his eyes, he was in his bed where he had fallen asleep, but something was different, the red keep was darker, colder, he opened the door to his room to find the hallway completely empty._

 _But that wasn't the only strange thing, outside the windows was nothing but darkness, not the calm and peaceful darkness that night brings, but a harsh and empty darkness that could swallow the sun,_

 _Jon wanders the halls looking for any sign of life, the air was so cold that his breath was visible, he eventually made his way to the throne room which was also empty except for two figures, the first was sitting on the Dragonglass throne and it looked exactly like him except for his eyes which were blank and lifeless._

 _The other figure stood at the steps of the throne facing away from Jon, as he stepped closer the figure turned making Jon almost fall back in shock._

 _The figure smirked "I must admit, you look far better on the throne then I ever did brother"_

" _Daegar?" Jon gasps, doing a double take before letting out a hearty laugh and hugging his brother tightly "I-I don't understand, the battle with Oberyn, I saw you die, brother"_

 _Daegar scoffs "You saw me die?" he says in disbelief, "I think you had more to do with my death then that"_

 _Jon's smile disappears, his eyes fall to Daegar's chest which had Daemon Blackfyre's Valyrian steel knife embedded deep into it, Jon gasps and stumbles back "This isn't real" he says._

 _Daegar snickers "Does it even matter?" he retorts "You killed me, and this place is your punishment"_

" _I had too!" Jon shouts "I-I know I did!"_

 _Daegar shakes his head "My back was turned brother, You could have knocked me over the head, or held that knife to my throat, but you chose to kill me"_

 _Daegar pauses and makes his way over to a nearby window, hen then gestures for Jon to follow him, "But it wasn't just me you murdered was it brother?"_

 _Jon looks out the window to see a great stone hill, carved into it was a fortress, the fortress of Casterly Rock, as Jon continued to stare, the Fortress erupted into flames, the sound of people screaming in terror and agony filled his ears, making his breath shudder as he turned away from the sight_

" _They-they were traitors" Jon stutters_

" _All of them?" Daegar asks "Every last one?, You can fool everyone else brother, but you know you can't-fool me"_

 _Daegar grabs Jon by the collar, "That is why you are here brother because in your heart you know that you're a monster and that you belong in hell where you will suffer and pay for your crimes"_

" _NO!" Jon shouts, he attempts to push his brother away, but as he does, he finally wakes up\_

Jon gasps as his eyes shoot open and he sits upright, his chest and bed sheets were soaked in sweat, the young king groans as he rubbed his hands against his face, it had been a year since the battle of king's landing and still the nightmares plagued him, and it didn't seem like they were going away anytime soon.

At that moment someone opens the door, a servant dressed in the colors of his house "Your grace, are you alright?" he asks "I thought I heard screaming"

"I'm fine" Jon snaps before taking a calming breath "You can go now"

The servant nods before leaving, Jon sighs stands up from his bed, ready for another exhausting day as king.

 **Six hours later….**

Jon rubs his head wearily as he sits on the dragonglass throne, to his side stood Brynden Tully, his hand of the king and standing at the steps of the throne was the seven kingsguard, most of them had either been killed in the war or executed by the faith militant.

The current kingsguard members consisted of, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Raymond Vikary, Ser Lyn Corbray, Ser Lucas Blackwood, Ser Arys Oakheart, Ser Harlan Hunter and the Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy.

Jon turns to the Blackfish who leans in close "We've been here for hours" Jon says "How many more petitions do I have to listen too?"

The Blackfish smirks "Don't worry your grace" he replies "Only three more to go"

As Jon nods at the mand Grand Maester Edwyn calls out "Ser Lothar of House Frey, and his brother Walder Rivers!"

Two unpleasant looking men step forward from the crowd, one with a very noticeable limp, they both bow respectfully and wait for the king to speak, "You asked for an audience with the king" Jon says "You have it"

"Your grace" Lothar Frey speaks "We come on behalf of our father Lord Walder, as I'm sure you know our father is old and will soon be in the hands of the gods, however he is troubled, he has many daughters some of which are not yet married, it would put his soul to rest knowing that they have found good husbands, we reached out to lord Edmure Tully to marry one but he refused, we were hoping that perhaps your grace would urge him otherwise…."

Jon shakes his head slightly "If my memory serves me, twenty-one years ago your father refused to raise his banners for both the crown and the rebels until my father had taken Riverrun"

Lothar fidgets nervously "Y-yes your grace but-"

"And then four years ago" Jon snaps cutting him off "When my father was assassinated "Your father again refused to answer the crown's call"

Black Walder steps forward angrily "Your grace, my father allowed you and your armies to cross the twins several times"

"And It is for that reason that I have not had him hanged as an oathbreaker!" Jon snaps, almost standing from his throne "Now go back to the late-lord Frey, send him my regards and tell him I expect him to take his vows more seriously in the future"

Black Walder marches out in anger, his brother quickly bows to Jon before following him.

The Blackfish gives Jon a nod of approval before Grand Maester Edwyn calls out the next petitioner "Lord Roland of House Crakehall, Warden of the West!"

The Old man steps forward and Jon gives him a nod "My Lord, it is good to see you again"

"And as well, your grace"

"How goes your new duties as Warden of the West?"

The brawny man sighs "I fear that is why I am here your grace" he says "Progress against the Lannister's has been growing steadily, the water-dancer, Illyria of Bravos has been a great help in rooting out it's remaining members, but I fear we have hit an obstacle"

Jon leans forward anxiously, as the man continues "Kevan Lannister, brother to the late-lord Tywin has held out in Lannisport with a force of four thousand men, the city is well-defended and I do not have the men to take it, without serious losses"

"What about the other houses?" Jon asks.

The old man shakes his head "I can not take the risk, your grace, many are still loyal to the Lannisters, I fear if I demand their troops they might revolt"

Jon sighs as he considers the issue "I can not make any promises today my lord, but I swear I will find a way to help you, until then please stay in King's Landing for the time being"

The Warden of the West nods, bows and steps back into the crowd.

"Ser Rodrik Forrester!" Grand Maester Edwyn calls "Son of Gregor Forrester, Lord of Ironrath, Defender of the Ironwood Groves"

A man dressed in Northern armor steps forward, his brown had been grown out and his beard covered most of his face, he kneels before Jon.

"Rise Ser Rodrik" Jon commands "What can I do for you?"

"You grace," Rodrik says as he stands, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but after the death the Rodrik Cassel, Lord Robb named me as master-at-arms of Winterfell with the encouragement of my father…I do not want to speak ill of my lord but I have my concerns"

Jon nods "Speak your mind Ser," he says, calmly "If you have concerns about my cousin I need to hear it"

Rodrik sighs before speaking, "as you know Lord Robb has lost both his mother and his father, his two brothers are still missing and the children of the Stranger are still at large"

Out the corner of his eye, Jon sees the Blackfish fidget angrily at the name of the people that murdered his niece"

Rodrik continuous "He has grown completely obsessed with finding them, I fear it is affecting his duties his duties as Warden of the North"

The Blackfish leans close to Jon "Your grace, allow me to visit Winterfell, I can observe my nephew and report back to you"

Jon shakes his head "You are the hand of the king" he says "I need you here"

He then comes up with an Idea "Ser Barristan Selmy!" he calls, the Lord commander steps forward in his black-painted armor, He removes his helmet and kneels. "I want you too go to Winterfell, stay there for the next four months, observe my cousin and help him make decisions regarding the North"

Ser Barristan looks hesitant but nods "As you command your grace," he says.

Jon nods "Ser Raymond Vikary!" he calls, a second knight steps forward and kneels "You will act as lord commander of the kingsguard until Ser Barristan returns from Winterfell"

The knight removes his helmet, revealing a youthful face, light blue eyes and messy blonde hair, "I am honored your grace, I swear to serve you faithfully to the best of my ability"

Jon stands "Thank you my lords and ladies!" he calls "The court is now concluded! you may go!"

 **Darron Flynn**

 **An hour later….**

Darron sighed as he paced nervously outside the office of the hand, in the year had been named lord paramount of the stormlands he had done his best to look the part, he had tied his long back and completely shaved his beard, he wore fine clothes made with the colors of his house, with his new sigil on his left breast.

He turned to his bastard daughter Brigitte Storm who was dressed in breeches and a leather surcoat, "You know, you could of at least tried to dress like a noble lady" Darron complains

Brigitte scowls at him "I do not want the king to think that I am a just another pampered little lady" she begins moving around her hair, trying desperately to see her reflection in the tinted window, she turns to her father in a huff "How do I look?"

Darron smiles softly at his daughter, looking at her long black hair, her soft pale skin and the deep-brown eyes she inherited from her mother, "You look heaven-sent" he says confidently, making her grin.

At that moment the Usher opens the door "His grace will see you know"

Darron nods at steps inside, his daughter following close behind, the young king stands up from his desk with a genuine smile "Lord Darron" he says "It's good to see you again"

Darron quickly bows before shaking his king's hand "You as well, your grace" he says "It's been far too long"

"I had you had gotten married," Jon says "I'm glad"

Darron sighs at the mention of his new political marriage "Yes Melane Swann" he says, somewhat regretfully "I feel she is a little too young for me"

"How old is she?" Jon asks

"Twenty-six" Darron responds.

Jon snorts trying to contain a laugh, at that moment Darron feels a subtle nudge from behind, he turns to see his daughter looking at him expectantly, he smirks at her before turning back to the king, "Your grace allow me to introduce my daughter, Brigitte Storm"

Jon smiles at the girl "My lady" he greets, taking her hand and kissing it, "It's an honor to finally meet you"

Brigitte turns bright red, "Thank you your grace!" she squeaks, doing an awkward combination between a bow and a curtsy, making Darron almost groan with embarrassment, But Jon seems to find his daughter's infatuation amusing.

"You should be proud my lord," Jon says "Any man would be jealous of the one that finally captures your daughter's heart"

Brigitte's smile falters for a moment, but she quickly regains it before the king notices, Thankfully Jon changes the subject "How goes the war in Dorne?"

"Well, your grace," Darron says "When Aegon the conqueror tried to conquer Dorne, It's lords were loyal to House Martell, but Doran Martell is...less respected then his ancestors, if we keep this up they may give us Dorne"

Jon sighs in relief at the good news, Darron decides that now would be a good time to ask for a favor, "Your grace may I talk to you alone?" he says, his eyes quickly darting to his daughter.

Jon nods "Of course," he says, Brigitte eyes her father suspiciously before leaving the room.

Darron turns back to the king "It concerns my daughter" he takes a nervous breath before continuing "I ask your grace to write a decree, legitimizing her as my true-born child"

Jon sighs "Darron I can clearly see that you love your daughter a great deal," he says "If she was a boy it would be easier, but legitimizing a girl so that she could one day become the lady of the stormlands...that's not a simple request"

"Let me assure you, that girl is braver and stronger than any knight in Westeros" Darron says "and besides I'm sure you can tell I am not getting any younger your grace, I don't know if I'll have any children with my new wife and even if I do I doubt I'll live long enough to see them to adulthood, is a male child ruling the stormlands any better than a full grown woman?"

Jon shakes his head in defeat "You Stormlanders have a stubbornness that rivals the men of the North" he says, before he begins to write, a few moments later he hands it to Darron, it reads

 _I Jon of the House Targaryen, declare Brigitte Storm to be the trueborn daughter of Darron Flynn, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, From this day until her last day she will be known as Brigitte Flynn, Jon of the House Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Darron smiles contently "Thank you, your grace"

Jon nods "If a son is ever born to you, then he will be heir before your daughter"

Darron nods in understanding "Of course your grace" he says before extending his hand which Jon takes.

"Will you be staying long?" Jon asks.

Darron shakes his head with a smile "Only a few days your grace" he says "I've got an invasion to continue"

 **Gerold Hill**

 **Castle Black, The Wall….**

Gerold grunted as he brought down his practice-sword on his opponent's shoulder, making him scream out in pain, as he turned to his second enemy a man known as Grenn he flicked his long dirty-blonde hair out of his face and raised his weapon.

As another man thrust his sword, Gerold dodged the attack a proceed to bash his sword into the side of the man's head, he hit the ground hard and cried "Yield! I Yield!"

Gerold smirked as he offered a hand to help the man up, he hesitated but then took it "Fuck the gods!" Grenn exclaims, "You're a better than most men here"

"No" Gerold counters "Most men here are just shit fighters, You, for example, you're too aggressive, you move too quickly, it's easy to anticipate your attacks, you should study an opponent before you try to kill them"

Gerold continues to give advice to Grenn, but slowly his attention is taken by a gruff looking man staring at him, Grenn smirks "Looks like you've got an admirer" he says.

Gerold turns back to Grenn "Who is he?" he asks

"That's Stannis Baratheon" Grenn answers "He was supposed to be the Lord of the Stormlands, but he refused to kneel to Rhaegar Targaryen, so now he's here overseeing all the new recruits"

Gerold continues to stare Stannis down until the man gives him a small smirk and turns away.

I'll be seeing him again, Gerold thought as he turned back to his sparring partners.

 **It's good to be back my friends, This is the first chapter for the sequel, I don't know how often I'll post new chapters but I will try to get them out in the best possible quality.**

 **Also, I introduced two new characters in this story and I will continue the tradition from the edge of the dragon of fan-casting my OCs.**

 **Brigitte Storm: Selma Brook**

 **Gerold Hill: Dustin Clare**


	2. The Braavosi Butcher

**The Braavosi Butcher**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **King's Landing...**

Jon sighed as he sat down at the head of the small council table, the rest of its members followed suit, to his left sat Brynden Tully and to his right sat his mother Lyanna Stark, since Daegar died his mother had not been well and it showed, her face was sickly pale with bloodshot eyes and black bags under them, she was also much thinner than she once was.

Further down the table sat Grand Maester Edwyn, the man who delivered him as a baby and Lord Lyos Goyer the former steward of Dragonstone, after Jon captured him when he took his ancestral home the aging man proved that he was brilliant with numbers and calculations so Jon made his the master of coin.

The final three members were Ser Raymond Vikary who was acting as lord commander while Ser Barristan was gone, Varys the spider who continued his service as master of whispers and Olenna Tyrell, with the death of her son, grandson, and granddaughter she was now the last member of House Tyrell and she was only a member by marriage.

"Where are we on the Iron Islands?" Jon asks as he turns to Varys.

The eunuch leaned forward in his chair "I have a hundred little birds on Pyke alone" he says "However they haven't sung any songs about the Kraken"

"Spare me the metaphors Lord Varys," Jon says rubbing his head "Just say what you have too"

Varys sighs "Euron Greyjoy has not been seen since he left the North, much of his fleet is gone as well, it seems they just vanished into thin air"

"I thought you were the greatest spymaster in the world" Jon snaps "But you can't find an entire fleet!"

"I will keep looking your grace," Varys says.

"Do so!" Jon snaps before taking a deep breath to calm down, "What else?"

The Blackfish leans forward "We also need to talk about making marriage alliances"

Jon nods "I've already thought about it," he says "My aunt Daenerys is long overdue to get married and I that my cousin Robb would be a suitable match"

Brynden sighs "Your grace, Robb has lost his mother, father, and brothers," he says "And now he's ruling the largest of the seven kingdoms, he is not in a good place right now"

"I understand that" Job replies "But right now I need to make sure that the seven kingdoms are secure and marriage is the best way to do that"

Jon takes a deep breath before continuing "I also have arranged for my uncle Viserys to be given a place at Casterly Rock"

"Why?" Lord Goyer asks "It's not like he's anything of concern"

"That is where you are wrong my lord" Jon answers "See right now Viserys is my heir, if I died right now you would be serving him, would you like that?"

No one answers so Jon continues "Very well then, my uncle will go to Casterly Rock and he will learn what it is to be a king"

"While we're on the subject we should talk about your other heir" Lord Goyer states.

Jon looks at him in confusion "My other heir?" he asks.

Olenna Tyrell sighs in frustration "He means that wicked little tart otherwise known as your sister"

Jon narrows his eyes at the elderly woman "Naerys has not been seen since she left Dragonstone, for all we know she's dead"

And amused look appears on Olenna's face as she turns to Varys who sighs loudly "Your grace I may not have found Euron Greyjoy but I believe I have found Naerys Targaryen"

Before Jon can answer, Lyanna jumps forward in her chair "Where is she?" she demands.

"The stepstones" Varys answers "Torturer's deep to be exact"

"Why would she be there?" the Blackfish asks.

"It seems she has found refuge with one of the pirate lords"

"If that's what you could call it," Grand Maester Edwyn says "The Pirate lords aren't exactly known for their hospitality"

"She has the entire Velaryon fleet at her command" Lord Goyer "that's two-thousand men at least"

"Which is exactly why we should be discussing how we're going to take care of her" Lady Olenna says

Jon notices his mother shaking in anger beside him, he takes a deep breath before speaking, "Give lady Olenna and I the room" he commands.

As the other members pile out Lyanna turns back to her son, but he gives her a reassuring nod and she leaves, he then turns to Olenna "I put you on this council as a courtesy" he says "Because your family suffered greatly because of mine"

Olenna scoffs "That's putting it mildly," she says "My son was murdered by the Blackfyre king, and my grandson died in battle against that same king, very well that's war and the people responsible have been dealt with, but what I cannot forgive is what happens to my granddaughter"

The old woman leans in close to Jon "Do you know what happened to Margaery your grace?" she demands.

"I've heard rumors" Jon answers.

"Your precious sister couldn't stand the fact your brother was shoving his prick inside someone who wasn't her, so she shoved my granddaughter down a flight of stairs until her head caved in"

Olenna pauses to take a deep breath "I met your brother once" she says "he was no fool but he couldn't have ruled the seven kingdoms on his own, if he won the war then Naerys Targaryen would be the true ruler of Westeros, who do you think started the rumor about your birth in the first place"

Jon scoffs "Oberyn Martell obviously," he says.

"True" Olenna agrees "But he had little influence outside Dorne, It was Naerys who spread it, she even had your own brother believing it, and it still affects you to this day"

She makes a gesture to Blackfyre which sits in the corner of the room "you take that sword everywhere you go" she says "Because it's the blade of the Targaryen kings and you want to make sure everyone knows that you are one of them"

"Is there a point to this Lady Olenna!" Jon snaps, finally losing his temper.

Olenna smirks "Just a small bit of advice from an old woman," she says "Find that sister of yours and drive that fancy sword through her heart, you'll regret it if you don't" and with that she sips down the last of her wine and walks away, leaving Jon with his thoughts.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **A Day later….**

Lyanna marched furiously through the Red keep, Ser Lyn and Ser Harlan flanked her sides, she bursts into the Master of whisperers office, Varys the spider jumps from his seat, shocked and confused "Your grace, this is a surprise"

"What is this?" Lyanna demands holding an open letter under the spider's nose.

Varys stares at her in confusion "I believe it is a letter" he says, Ser Lyn steps forward and partly draws is Valyrian steel sword Lady Forlorn from its scabbard, which encourages Varys to read the letter.

" _Beware wolf queen_ " Varys reads " _Beware the red lion, for you are in its sights_ , signed The Dark Sister"

"Is that one of your little birds?" Lyanna snarls "Did you tell them to put this on my bed?"

Varys shakes his head "Your grace I had nothing to do with this"

Lyanna nods to Ser Harlan who steps behind Varys "Perhaps we should speak to my son about this"

 **Minutes later….**

Lyanna travels with the Kingsguard and Varys to the office of the hand, as they open the door they see that Jon and the Blackfish deep in conversation "What's wrong?" Jon asks his mother.

Lyanna hands her son the letter "I found this under my pillow" she says "I think you'll find it of interest"

Jon and the Blackfish read the letter, they glance at each other before Jon turns to Varys "Was this you?" he asks.

Varys shakes his head "No" he answers "But I believe I know who did"

"Who" The Blackfish demands.

"The Dark Sister is a spymaster from Esoss" Varys explains "My birds have crossed with hers many times in past, yet no one seems to know who she is"

"Is she dangerous?" Jon asks.

"Very" Varys replies "Possibly even more than me"

The Blackfish groans "First the water dancer, then the children of the stranger and now this" he complains "I've had more than enough of the mysterious people of Essos

"This letter was a warning," Lyanna says "Perhaps" The Dark Sister could be an ally"

"Or maybe it's someone trying to scare us" Jon mutters "Either way you need to be more careful," he says to Lyanna.

He turns to the Kingsguard "Ser Lyn, you will stay with my mother from now on" he says "Never let her out of your sight, if you even see someone stare at her drag them to the black cells"

Ser Lyn bows "I will protect her with my life, your grace"

Jon turns to Ser Harlan, "I need you down in the city" he says "Take as many goldcloaks as you see fit, and find someone with knowledge of the Dark Sister or the Red Lion"

Ser Harlan simply nods, Jon turns to his mother and takes her hand "Be careful" he says concern highlighting his face

 **Illyria Of Bravos**

 **Feastfires, The Westerlands….**

Illyria grunted as she dismounted her horse, three-dozen of her men-at-arms follow close behind her, she stared up at the slightly ruined keep of House Prester, almost immediately a small group of men rode out the gates, leading them was a short bald man with a brown beard.

"Welcome to Feastfires," Lord Prester says with a small bow "You must be the lady Illyria"

Illyria smirks at the man "I'm no lady my lord" she says "Just a soldier here on a job"

Lord Prester nods nervously "Well please come, my home is yours"

Illyria nods and follows the man into the castle.

 **Minutes later….**

Illyria turns to Lord Prester as they enter the great hall "Since you know my name I assume you know what it is I do" she says.

Lord Prester nods "Yes," he says Quietly"

Illyria grins "What do you know?"

The man sighs "The king has put you in charge of rounding up the remaining Lannisters"

Illyria nods "I've had this job for a year, and in that time I've hunted down thirty-three members, but just because I am good at it that doesn't mean I like doing it, so I rely on the Lords of the Westerlands to help make my job easier"

Before she continues " a young lady comes in, she looks around nineteen, with light-brown hair and dark brown eyes, Lord Prester seems alarmed by her but quickly covers it up "My lady, this is my daughter, Jayne"

Illyria smiles at the girl "Pleased to meet you lady Jayne" she says

The girl smiles nervously "and you my lady"

"I have very important business with this woman my dear," Lord Prester says "Please leave us be"

"Actually" Illyria protests "I may have questions for your daughter as well my lord, I would like her to stay"

Lord Prester nods "Of course"

"Before we continue," Illyria says "I must ask, are you aware of the name the lords of Westeros have given me?"

"Yes I am"

"What do they call me?" Illyria asks.

Lord Prester fidgets nervously "The Braavosi Butcher"

"Yes," Illyria says "They hate me, not that I blame them, after all, I am a foreigner with no ties to this land and yet I have spent the last year hunting down nobles of a once great family, it would not surprise me if certain lords were hiding the Lannisters from me"

Illyrian takes a step towards the lord "In a few moments my men are going to search the keep for any hiding Lannisters, so if you have anything to tell me that will make that search unnecessary now is the time"

Lord Prester opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, Illyria frowns deeply at him "You are hiding enemies of the crown are you not?"

The short man stares at the bravosi "Of course not" he says.

Illyria smiles sadly at him before turning to his daughter "My lady would you like to correct your father's mistake?"

The begins to shake as tears form in her eyes "They are here!" she blurts out "They're hiding in the cellar"

Lord Prester stumbles to reach his sword but Illyria is quicker and draws her dagger before slicing it along the man's throat, the man's blood squirts onto Illyria's scarred face before falling to the ground.

The Prester household guards draw their weapons but before they can do anything, Two of Illyria's men subdue lady Jayne.

Illyria turns to her lieutenant Ser Osmund Kettleblack "Find the Lannister's, bring them to me"

The tall man nods and marches off with a dozen of Illyria's men, less than five minutes later they come back with five golden haired figures three of them were full grown men, two of men just young children.

"Vylarr!" Illyria calls, she watches as the former captain of Lannister household guard steps forward "what can you tell me about these five?

Vylarr looks over the five men "Those three are Reginald, Devan and Lancel Lannister" he says before turning to the children "The lad is Willem Lannister and the girl is Joy hill, Gerion Lannister's bastard.

"Thank you," Illyria says as she thinks the matter over "Bring the children with us, hang the rest"

At Illyria's command, the three Lannister men are dragged away, with Reginald screaming foul curses at Illyria, Illyria then turns to lady Jayne and smiles "It appears you are the Lady of Feastfires now, I trust you will be more loyal than your father"

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU?" Jayne screams "You're a monster braavosi! you've earned your name!"

Illyria's smirk falters "Yes" she mutters "I have" and with that she leaves Feastfires, hoping never to return.


	3. The Lady Of Storm's End

**And we are back into it my friends, my chapters have been coming out so late because I have been dealing with some personal issues, don't worry I haven't given up on this story but unfortunately, the chapters may be coming a bit late, ok let's get on with the story.**

 **The Lady Of Storm's End**

 **Darron Flynn**

 **Storm's End….**

Darron sighed as he sat in his office, despite the fact that he ruled over the stormlands he had made it his personal mission to keep the memory of House Baratheon alive, two of his household guards stood facing each other on the opposite side of the room, they wore golden-painted armour with helmets shaped as stag antlers, the guard to his right Rennifer Longwaters, the last living descendant of the bastard house founded from House Targaryen, the guard to the left was Steffon Swann, elder brother to his new wife.

Someone knocks at the door before it opens to reveal his new wife Melane Swann, Despite their lack of emotional; connection Darron could not deny that she was pleasing to look at, her dark red hair was tied in a braid, she had a medium-build body accompanied by light skin and light blue eyes.

She could be described as a perfect beauty, but Darron couldn't help but feel slightly guilty in his attraction to her as she was twenty-nine years younger than him.

Melane gave her brother a nod of greeting before making her way over to the right side of her husband's desk "Are you alright my love?" She asks placing a hand on his arm.

Darron gives her a soft smile "I'm just tired is all" he replies "I've spent all night writing letters to the other lords of the stormlands explaining why it's a good thing we keep asking for more men"

Melane gives him a genuine laugh and he's grateful for it but he can't help but feel worried at the situation, "If the war drags on for much longer then we will soon be in debt"

"Why don't you ask the king for help?" Melissa asks "Tell him how badly the invasion is going I'm sure he could send more aid"

Darron shakes his head "King Jon has enough on his plate right now, I can handle this on my own"

Melane shakes her head but before she can say anything the door swings open "Father!" Brigitte calls "The knight is here…."

Brigitte!" Darron yells "I told you to knock before you enter"

His formerly bastard daughter freezes in her tracks, Darron had not yet told her of her legitimization, he was waiting for the right moment, "Apologies father" stutters before turning to Melane "My lady"

Melane smiles at her step-daughter "Brigitte I've already told you not to call me that" she says before kissing Brigitte on the cheek "We are family now"

Brigitte only nods in response before turning back to her father "The knight you sent for is here"

Darron smiles widely "Excellent," he says enthusiastically as he stands from his desk "Let's go meet the greatest knight Tarth has to offer"

The three, make their way down the hall where they come face to face with the knight, they were at least six feet high, garbed in high-quality steel armor painted blue, they also wore a helmet that completely hides their face"

Darron smiles approvingly at the knight "Welcome to Storm's end" he says "Remove your helm"

The knight does so revealing a female face which could at best be described as unappealing, her blonde hair was close-cut and she was brawny enough to pass for a man.

"It's good to finally meet you Lady Brienne," Darron says with a smile "Your father has spoken highly of your abilities"

"Thank you, my lord," Brienne says "I only hope I can prove myself worthy to you"

Darron turns back to his wife and daughter "Brienne is to be my new captain of the guard"

Melane's smile disappears "What of my brother?" she asks.

Darron frowns "He did not tell you?"

"I haven't had much time to speak with him," Melane says "What has he done?"

Darron clears his throat awkwardly "He has asked me for permission to join the Night's watch" Darron explains "I granted it"

Melane pales, she opens her mouth as if to speak but instead, she turns and marches off to find Steffon.

Brigitte moves to follow her but Darron stops her "I also have a surprise for you," he says "We will discuss it later, but for now why don't you go train with lady Brienne?"

Brigitte smiles widely like a giddy little girl "Really?"

Darron nods "If that's okay with Lady Brienne"

Brienne nods "Of course my lord," she says "But if it pleases you it's just 'Brienne', I'm no lady"

 **Brigitte 'Storm'**

 **Two Hours Later….**

Brigitte panted as she opened the door to her room, she removed her surcoat and collapsed onto her bed, looking up at the roof of her room she ran her hand through her raven-black hair, now slick with sweat, Brienne was more knight than Lady, both in her appearance and in her skill.

Someone knocks at her door "Come in!" she calls.

The door opens and her step-mother Melane steps in "Brigitte" she says softly "I hope I am not interrupting"

Brigitte smiles and jumps to her feet "You are never interrupting my lady"

"I told you not to call me that," Melane says with a smirk as she steps closer to Brigitte so they are almost touching"

Brigitte blushes softly "What should I call you?"

Melane reaches out and softly brushes her fingers on Brigitte's cheek and neck "Those who know me call me Melane" she answers "Those I care for call me Mel"

"Mel it is the" Brigitte says before softly pushing her lips against Melane's.

The kiss "Starts out as soft but becomes more passionate, as the two press their bodies against each other.

Brigitte breaks the kiss and averts her eyes from Melane, "If my father were to find out-"

"He won't, and even if he did he wants you to be happy," she says, grasping Brigitte's chin and gently turning her face back to meet hers "Do I make you happy?"

Brigitte smiles softly "You do," she says "But even so I would rather not test that theory".

Melane nods "My lips are sealed," she says, the two women continue to kiss and eventually make their way towards the bed.

 **(Disclaimer Smut ahead If your uncomfortable with that skip to the next POV)**

The two women tumbled onto the bed with Melane ending up on top, she hungrily kisses Brigitte's neck, her hands pull her shirt over her head, she then makes her way down Brigitte's exposed chest, running her her tongue between her breasts all the way down to her navel, until her breaches get in the way, she then begins to undo the laces on Brigitte's breaches, pulling them down and leaving the raven-haired woman completely bare.

Melane stands up only to remove her own her own clothing and crawl back onto her lover, their lips meet once again one of Melane's hands grabs her breast, the other makes its way between her legs.

Brigitte moans against Melane's mouth, but she doesn't have much time to enjoy it as Melane suddenly pulls away and kisses down her body, Melane's tongue replaces her fingers and Brigitte gasps at a sudden wave of pleasure that hits her as Melane begins her work.

Brigitte's heart beats faster and faster as she comes closer to her peak, she bites her bottom lip in attempt to contain the moaning, but when her peak hits her eyes squeeze shut, her toes curl, she clenches her fists around the sheets, her back arches as she lets out a barely contained scream.

As the blissful feeling begins to dull Brigitte opens her eyes to see her lover crawling up her body, Melane places a loving kiss on her lips and then another on her sweaty forehead.

Melane nuzzles her head against Brigitte's neck, the two rested like that for a while, gently stroking each other before Melane sighs sadly "I have to go" she says standing and dressing herself "Your lord father will be expecting me.

Brigitte sits up and sighs "You have not had your turn"

Melane smirks I will get it tonight" she says seductively "When I return"

And with that, she leaves, leaving Brigitte alone and with a large smile on her face

 **Harlan Hunter**

 **Kings Landing, Flea Bottom….**

Ser Harlan groaned in frustration as he stepped in a pile of shit, the ends of his white cloak were already covered in filth. He turns to the four goldcloaks he brought with him who were harassing a merchant

"Enough!" he shouts as the throw the man to the ground, Ser Harlan kneels down and pulls the merchant to his feet, he then removes his milk-colored helmet "I am sorry my friend, but I really need your help.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man sobs "I've never heard of the dark sister!"

Ser Harlan sighs, before looking up at the goldcloaks and nodding, two of them grab the merchant's arms and a third grabs the scruff of his neck and dunks it in a nearby barrel full of dirty water, after a few moments of holding him there Ser Harlan gestures for the goldcloaks to pull him up.

The merchant coughs and spits up the filthy water "The Spider confirms that you've been spying for someone and it's not him" Ser Harlan says "The dark sister sent a threatening message to Queen Lyanna herself, if you know who she is and refuse to tell me then that is treason, my good man!"

The man continues to sob but eventually relents "I never met them!" he exclaims "I only spoke to them from a third man"

"Who?" Ser Harlan demands.

"A man" he sobs "Goes by the name Old Jon, you can find at the tasty cow inn"

Ser Harlan smiles and pats the merchant on the shoulder "Thank you" he says before turning to one the goldcloaks "Harrald is it?"

The goldcloak nods "Take this man and give him a purse of silver for his trouble" Ser Harlan orders, he then turns to the other three "Turner, Dannis, Tull, you three are with me"

The Kingsguard and his goldcloak companions march off"

 **An Hour Later….**

Ser Harlan and the goldcloaks made their way towards the tasty cow inn, it was a dirty and run-down place that smelt like shit and vomit, just like the rest of this damned city. As soon as the four men enter the entire tone of the inn changes its patrons stop chatting and drinking and instead stare up at the kingsguard.

Ser Harlan removes his helmet and tucks it under his arm "I'm looking for Old Jon" he announces "He's a regular around here"

"A fat and ugly man steps forward "He's not here" the man snorts "So bugger off"

Turner the goldcloak steps forward "You speaking to a knight of the Kingsguard" he says "Show some respect"

"Why?" The drunk slurs "Because he wears that fancy white armor? Or because he follows around that prick who lives in the red keep"

"You're drunk" Ser Harlan states calmly "And you are speaking ill of the king, I suggest you shut up"

Ser Harlan can clearly see that the man is about to get violent but before he does another man steps forward and grabs the drunk by the shoulder, he wore a brown doublet of a white shirt and black pants, he appeared to be in his mid-fifties with his brown short chopped hair already turning grey, he had a robust body and a stern looking face.

I'm the one called Old Jon" the man answers as he roughly shoves the drunk away, "What do you want"

Ser Harlan straightens his back as if to seem more imposing "I am to escort you to the red keep by orders of his grace the king"

Old Jon smirks "His grace is welcome to meet me here" he replies "It would do him good to be among the smallfolk for a change"

Ser Harlan sneers "This is not a request friend," he says "I suggest you come along peacefully", as he says this the goldcloaks behind him place their hands on their swords, ready to draw them.

Old Jon scoffs "Look at this boys!" he announces loudly "A mighty knight of the Kingsguard, the grand protectors of the king"

The crowd snickers mockingly, Old Jon steps close to the kingsguard "Tell me boy" he spits "How did someone as young as you slither his way into the ancient order?"

Ser Harlan swallowed nervously "The king held a grand tourney at the end of the war" Ser Harlan explains "From that he choose the new kingsguard"

Old Jon scoffs "A Tourney?" he asks "I Remember when the Kingsguard consisted of great knights, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Jonothor Darry, not pampered little lords like you"

"I may surprise you," Ser Harlan says.

"I doubt it" Old Jon replies, gesturing to the door "You should go.

Ser Harlan scans the room and notices its patrons reaching for various items that could be used as weapons, normally untrained commoners wouldn't bother the knight, but there was at least three dozen of them in the room"

"Let's go," Ser Harlan says to his companions who look at him in confusion,

"Just give us the word Ser!" Tull protests "we'll clear out this rabble and drag this cunt back to the red keep"

"That would only lead to our deaths" Ser Harlan counters "We'll come back with twice as many men later"

Tull grumbles but steps back, Ser Harlan turns back to Old Jon "This isn't over"

Old Jon smirks "Run back to your king boy" he spits "Tell him that my mistress is not ready to meet him yet"

Ser Harlan gives him one last look of contempt before leaving, the three goldcloaks following close behind.

Ser Harlan is barely ten feet from the door when he hears it open from there a dozen men step out and begin following them.

As they get closer Ser Harlan freezes in his tracks, his hand falls to his sword as he turns to his men, "Draw your blades" he commands "Now!"

Ser Harlan and the three goldcloaks advance on the patrons, but they notice too late another advancing behind them, one of them plunges a knife into the back of Dannis's neck, Ser Harlan rushes forward and guts the man, another one swings a club at him but he dodges it, before driving his sword through the man's back.

Ser Harlan turns to see Tull and Turner being overwhelmed by the mob, he grits his teeth but before he can move against them a man steps behind him and stabs him in the back, causing him to cry out in pain, another swings his club, bashing it against the knight's helm.

Ser Harlan stumbles to the side, but before he can recover the mob moves around him and begin kicking and beating him, with one final effort Ser Harlan furiously swings his sword in all directions, the sounds of men screaming and flesh being cut proving that he is meeting his mark.

The mob takes a few steps back, Ser Harlan rushes out of the crowd but only gets a few feet before his injuries cause him to fall to the ground, the mob once again surrounds him and continuous beating him for what feels like hours until they finally leave him beaten and bloodied on the cobblestones.

 **Quite a bit of drama in this chapter, It feels a bit cheap bringing Brienne into the fold this way, but I was actually planning on doing that in my last book, however, I never got around to it, on a further note we introduced two new OCs this chapter which means I get to fan-cast**

 **Melane Swann: Sarah Bolger (I realize the stepmother/stepdaughter relationship is a bit messed up but they are around the same age which makes it a little less icky and it's not like Game of Thrones is known for its ethical relationships)**

 **Old Jon: David O'Hara (He might not seem important right now but trust me, he and his mistress the dark sister will have a large role to play)**


	4. Daughter Of The Dragon

**Daughter Of The Dragon**

 **Illyria Of Braavos**

 **The Crownlands….**

 **(Smut ahead)**

"Oh gods!".

Illyria gasps loudly as Osmund Kettleblack thrusts into her, they were joint in one flesh with The braavosi riding the Hedge knight like a stallion, she leans back with a happy sigh as she begins rolling her hips, looking down at the bearded man with pure lust in her eyes, Illyria then runs a hand through her long blonde hair and closes her eyes a smile spreads across her face as she groans in pleasure.

Osmund reaches up and squeezes her large breasts making her chuckle in arousal, she shoves his hands roughly aside and smacks her own on his hairy chest and begins to rocks back and forth.

Osmund grunts and flips Illyria onto her back, he places one hand on her shoulder and pins her down, he uses his other hand to grasp her throat, he then entered her again as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

She grunts like a wild animal with every thrust, the waves of pleasure built and built until what feels like all her blood rushes to her head, she arches her back and rolls her eyes to the back of her head as she cries out in pure euphoria.

Osmund pauses for a few moments while he lets Illyria recover from her climax before he begins to thrust again.

She places a hand on his chest stopping him "That's enough" she pants, still trying to regain her breath, her bare chest glistening with sweat.

Osmund looks confused as she shoves him off and pulls on her breeches and boots "But I didn't-"

"Well I did!" she snaps, cutting him off "You can find another woman, or finish by yourself"

When Osmund doesn't move Illyria puts on her shirt to cover her breasts and stares daggers at him "That will be all Ser Osmund!"

Osmund reluctantly dresses and leaves the tent mumbling in frustration.

Illyria sighs and looks into the small mirror set up in her tent, her face looked haunted, she brushes her hair out of her face to reveal the scars Jon gave her two years ago, although she was still beautiful she wished they would disappear yet they refused to fade however it was the scars on her mind that haunted her the most.

She had done terrible things in the last year, things that would make any decent person vomit in horror and she had done it all in hope that one day her king might forgive her.

She poured herself a cup of wine and immediately chugged it down before pouring herself another.

She drank a lot as of late it helped her forget what she had done, as did sex, it was the only reason she would allow herself to be humped by a man such as Osmund Kettleblack.

Illyria begins to brush her hair before she suddenly freezes, tomorrow she saw the king for the first time in over a year and depending on how their meeting went it might be her last chance to see him.

Without thinking Illyria grabs her knife and unsheaths it, she then uses the blade cut off a large amount of her blonde hair leaving it messy, uneven and only reaching down to her neck.

She stares into the mirror and takes long deep breaths, a tear begins to run down the scarred side of her face but she quickly wiped it away. The Braavosi Butcher was a monster and monsters do not cry.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **King's Landing….**

Jon paces outside the infirmary, with Brynden standing near him.

"Your grace, that is not helping" The Blackfish comments.

"This is my fault" Jon says "I sent him there knowing there was danger"

"He is a Knight of the Kingsguard" Bryden says "it was his duty"

"He is a boy!" Jon shouts "Barley past his eighteenth name day, I never should have named him to the brotherhood"

At that moment the door opens and Grand Maester Edwyn steps out.

"How is he?" Jon asks.

Edwyn looks grim "I did all I could Your grace," he says "But he has lost a large amount of blood and suffered severe injuries to the brain...he will be with the gods soon"

Jon sighs and rubs his head "I should see him" he says "Is he awake?'

Edwyn nods "He is, but he's very weak"

Jon steps past the chubby man and into the infirmary.

On the bed was Ser Harlan, the youngest of his kingsguard, the young man's entire body was black with bruises, his right-arm was twisted beyond repair and the bandage covering his head was soaked red with blood.

Despite his state, Jon can see the excitement in Ser Harlan's eyes as he approaches.

"Your grace" he moans weakly "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can not kneel"

Jon smiles at the mans joke "And I would not ask it" he says "You did your duty for your king that's all I could ask.

The injured man nods "I found a man" he says "He is called Old Jon, he works for the dark sister and he said you would not not find them until his mistress allowed it"

Jon nods "You have done everything you vowed to me when you won that tourney"

Ser Harlan smiles weakly "It was a honor to serve you my king"

Jon extends his hand which Ser Harlan weakly takes "The Honor was mine" Jon says "Ser Harlan of the Kingsguard"

Someone clears their throat behind Jon, he turns to see the Blackfish standing in the doorway, Jon turns back to Ser Harlan and gives him a final look of gratitude before leaving the infirmary.

"What is it?" Jon asks.

"Illyria of Braavos is here, your grace," he says, a look of concern spread across his face.

Jon sighs, he had not seen the Braavosi Water-Dancer since his coronation and it still hurt to think of her betrayal, "Very well" he says "Have her meet me in the throne room"

"Your grace!" Brynden calls as he begins to walk away "Be careful around her"

 **An Hour Later….**

Jon sits on the Dragonglass throne his father created at the start of his reign, Ser Lucas, Ser Arys, Ser Raymond and Ser Robar stood at the bottom of the steps, guarding their king, while Ser Lyn was stationed in the royal apartments, guarding Lyanna and Ser Barristan was in the North with his cousin Robb.

The large doors to the great hall open and inside step a group of a dozen soldiers, dressed in Targaryen armor.

Leading them was a familiar face, A woman dressed in a black riding jacket and brown breeches, her rapier was strapped to her side, her formerly long blonde hair was now cut short and slicked back.

As she approaches the scars covering the left side of her face became more visible.

Illyria kneels before Jon, her eyes deliberately avoiding his.

"On your feet Illyria," Jon says "I know how much you hate kneeling"

The Braavosi stands, a small smirk spreads along her face "It's been a while, Your grace"

"It has," Jon says with a nod, "Thirty-three Lannisters since last year"

"Actually as of last month it's thirty-eight" she corrects "I spared the two children but hung the other three"

Jon nods sadly before saying to his Kingsguard "Leave us"

they all look at him with worry but only Ser Raymond protests "You grace, as acting-lord commander is my duty to stay by your side and protect you"

"Then stay within earshot" Jon replies "I can handle myself against one water-dancer"

"But-"

"That was an order Ser Raymond," Jon says forcefully "You will obey your king"

Ser Raymond frowns and leaves his sworn-brothers, Illyria returns the favor and nods to her men to leave and they do immediately and without question.

Jon sighs "It seems your men are more obedient than mine"

Illyria smirks "What can I say?" she says "I have a rather peculiar way of building loyalty"

Jon frowns "You lie with your men?"

Illyria shrugs "Not all of them, just the important ones," she says "I woman and foreigner they have no respect for me only fear and lust"

Jon shakes his head in disapproval "You haven't changed a bit"

Illyria chuckles "Lucky for you, your grace," she says, strolling close towards him "Anyone else might not be able to stomach the terrible things I do in your name"

"The things you do were necessary," Jon says before pausing "But they are not any more"

Illyria looks at him in confusion "What does that mean?"

"I have issued a new order" Jon explains "Any Lannister that does not have the name Kevan, Tyrion or Jamie are to be pardoned"

"So I hunt the lions no longer" Illyria says "Now what?"

"Now you go north" Jon says "To my cousin Robb"

Illyria scoffs "What use am I in the North?"

"The North is a state of unrest," Jon says "the Wildling Mance Rayder has a large army and plans to take the wall and Robb is still grieving the death of his family"

"That still doesn't explain why I am needed there"

"You aren't," Jon says "But my mother is, she can help Robb rule until he is ready and she will need protection"

"Send the Kingsguard"

"I can only afford to send one," Jon says before standing and making his way over to the braavosi "You saved my mother's life once and I would feel much better if you were there to do it again"

Illyria relents and nods "a year ago, I swore my life to you, your grace," she says "Whatever your command I will carry it out"

Jon nods "Good," he says "Rest and prepare, you leave with my mother in a week"

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna smiled as she sat in the gardens of the red keep, she had lived in the capital for many years and her sure to come to the gardens every day, it was the only place where she could escape the burdens of royalty, even in her own bed with Rhaegar she had felt his struggles at being king"

Lyanna's smile disappeared at the memory of her late husband, it had been four years since her love's death yet every day when she woke up she rolled over expecting to see his long silver hair, his weary yet handsome face, and every day she had to remind herself that he was gone.

The sound of footsteps causes her to turn and see a face she had not seen in some time in some time, "Lady Illyria" she greeted with as much friendliness as possible.

"Apologies your grace, I didn't know you were here" Illyria says "I can find somewhere else"

"No I don't mind" Lyanna assures "You are welcome to stay"

"I had come here to practice my water dancing"

"Oh I see" Lyanna says before gesturing to the table "Well perhaps you rather speak with an aging queen instead?

Illyria hesitates before nodding, the two women make themselves comfortable at the table, "Would you like a drink?" Lyanna asks

Illyria nods "Please"

"I only have water here i'm afraid" the queen says as she pours the glasses "Grand Maester Edwyn says I should not drink as it could reawaken my injury"

"The one from Oberyn's Assassins?"

Lyanna nods "I remember that day like it was yesterday" she says "And I remember you saving me"

Illyria can't seem to find any words and simply nods.

"Of course the event has made my son extremely paranoid and the recent threats i have gotten haven't helped matters"

"He has tasked me with protecting you on your way to Winterfell" Illyria says.

Lyanna smiles and nods "I thought he might" she says "I will you at my right and Ser Lyn to my left"

"Ser Lyn?"

Lyanna gestures to the roguish looking man in white armor, standing in the corner and watching them intently "He is one of the seven kingsguard" she explains before frowning sadly "He has filled the role of protecting me that Ser Jaime left"

A look of sympathy flashes on Illyria's face "I heard he fled Westeros with his brother"

:He did" Lyanna confirms "He was driven away by Jon...just as my daughter was"

"You grace with respect" Illyria says "Princess Naerys stood against the king in the war"

"I know that!" Lyanna snaps "But she is my daughter and she has given birth to first grandchild who is over a year old now, she should be here with her family!

Lyanna takes a few deep breaths before looking back up at the braavosi 'I'm sorry" she chokes "I am not angry with you"

Illyria nods "I understand you grace" she says before standing "I should go now" The braavosi bows and leaves.

Lyanna cries softly against her hand "Where is my little girl?" she sobs "What is she doing?"

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **The Narrow Sea, Eight Months ago...**

Naerys smiles as she watches Visenya sleep in quietly in her arms, she sang to her daughter in high Valyrian, when the child began to wake, she unhook her dress strap and began breastfeeding her"

"You are strong" she tells the child "Like your father and his father before him"

Just then there was a knock at the cabin door, "Yes?" Naerys called and the door opened.

"Apologies your grace" Lord Monford Velaryon says, "We are almost there"

Naerys nods, places Visenya back in her crib to play with her toys and makes her way to the top deck.

A short while later the Targaryen princess is standing on the top deck and looking at the Island that comes into view, to her left stands Lord Monford, and to her right stood the assassin Jaran.

"I do not know why we are her my lady" Monford states "My brother is not a good man, he is a snake who will more likely sell you back to your usurper brother then offer you shelter"

"You are so negative lord Monford" Jaran says with a smirk "I have known Aurane Waters since he became a pirate captain"

"Then you know that he became a pirate captain by stealing **my** ships" Monford growls "he is a dishonorable bastard"

"We have no choice my lord" Naerys says before turning to Jaran "You had better be honest with me about this"

A sudden serious look replaces the Assassin's smirking face "I have never lied to you princess" he says "And I will never lie to you, if Aurane even touches you I swear I'll peel the skin from his bones and hang him by his bowls"

"You would do that to your friend?" Naerys asks with a smirk.

"Friends come and go" Jaran says with a shrug "It is best not to get too attached"

Naerys turns back to the land, Jaran's words ringing in her ears.

 **Torturer's deep, later that day…**

Naerys sighed as she stepped off the ship, Jaran, Monford and a dozen guards followed her, torturer's deep was a rather impressive place, it was surrounded by muddy shakes and stalls, it reminded her of flea bottom, it even smelt like it.

They are about halfway down the dock when they are met by another group, at their head was a handsome and thin man, dressed in a slightly ragged cloak and a plain white shirt, he had grey-green eyes and silver colored beard, his silver hair was tucked under his Tricon.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Aurane waters calls, at first Naerys thinks it's directed at her but soon she realises he's talking to Jaran.

"Not a very pleasant one" Jaran replies "To see your ugly face again"

The two men embrace like brothers "It has been too long my friend" Aurane says, before turning to Naerys "And it appears you have company"

"Captain Aurane" Naerys greets "I am Naerys of the House Targaryen princess of the Seven Kingdoms"

Aurane smiles 'Lord"

Naerys tilts her head in confusion "I'm sorry"

"Captain Aurane was two years ago" he explains "I own this Island now and I am one of the Pirate lords"

"You are no lord" Monford sneers.

Aurane smirks at his brother, "Is that how you greet family after seven years?"

"You stole my men and three of my best ships!"

Aurane shrugs "I was bored being the bastard brother of the lord of the tides" he says "Surely you can understand"

Jaran steps forward "As amusing as I find this family reunion, I'm afraid I must call in that favour my friend"

Aurane scoffs "You going to waste it on my brother?"

Jaran shakes his head "I am using it on the princess"

Aurane smirks "fair enough" he says before turning to Naerys "My lady you and your men are welcome in my home for as long as you need"

Naerys is about to thank the pirate lord but before she can he wraps his arm around Jaran and the two begin walking towards the town "How is your daughter, Josie?" he asks.

"You know how children are" Jaran replies "She wants to be just like her father"

Lord Monford steps next to Naerys "Can we trust them?" he asks.

"Of course not" Naerys replied "But we can use them"

 **That's all I have for now folks, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**

"


	5. Night Gathers

**A quick note before we get into it, anyone who has followed me for a while knows I like doing fan casts and while I don't normally do it for canon characters I've to decide to make an expression for characters not in the show, if any of you don't like that well….bite me.**

 **Monford Velaryon: Henry Cavill**

 **Aurane Waters: Tom Felton**

 **Night Gathers**

 **Gerold Hill**

 **Castle Black, The Wall….**

Gerold yawns as he eats his breakfast, he wrapped his cloak tighter around him, there had been a storm last night which made castle black even colder than usual.

"Tired Hill?" Grenn asks, patting the blonde man on the shoulder.

"Sleep refused to take me" Gerold answers wearily.

"Can't blame you?" Pyp says from across the table "I remember my induction last year, waiting to see what you are going to do for the rest of your life"

"As the three continue talking a soft and plump looking man enters the hall.

"Sam!" Grenn calls "Come over here!"

The fat boy hesitates before making his way over to them, Grenn stands and puts his arm around Sam "Sam this Gerold" Grenn says "Gerold this is Samwell Tarly the only decent Highborn fucker here"

"Hello," Sam says with a nervous smile.

Gerold nods and shakes the young

man's hand "Tarly?" he asks "They are the lords of the reach now"

"Yes," Sam says before his smile disappears "My father his Lord Randyll Tarly, the new Warden of the south"

"They Stood against Jon Targaryen in the war didn't they?"

Sam hesitates before answering "Yes"

"House Lannister also stood against him in the war"

Sam looks confused but nods.

Gerold clenches his fist in anger "So one rebellious House is rewarded while another is massacred"

Before Sam can answer a group of three men enters, Gerold recognizes them as the first steward Bowen Marsh, the first builder Othell Yarwyck and the first ranger Stannis Baratheon.

"Alright, you lot!" Stannis announces "You know what day it is, so all recruits get yourselves to the courtyard, the lord commander will assign you your roles'

Half the hall stands and begins making their way to the courtyard, Gerold soon follows.

Minutes later Gerold is standing in a large group in the Castle Black Courtyard, overlooking them on the balcony was Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, two his right stood Stannis Baratheon.

"You came to us as outlaws" Jeor Mormont begins "Poachers, rapers, killers, thieves, you came alone, in chains without friends or honor, you came to us rich, you came to us poor, some of you bear the names of proud houses, others bastard names or no names at all, It. Does. Not. Matter, all that is in the past.

The old man gestures to the wall, "Here on the wall we are all one house, a man of the night's watch lives his life for the realm, not a king and lord and the honor of this House or that House, not for gold or glory, or a woman's love, But for the realm!, You've all learned the words of the vows, think carefully before you say them, the penalty of desertion is death!"

As the lord commander continues Gerold's focus switches to Stannis Baratheon, the middle-aged knight is staring at him intently and with interest, the same way he had been doing so for months ever since Gerold proved his fighting capabilities.

"Do any of you still keep the old gods?" the lord commander asks.

Several men stand up, including Gerold which Stannis looks surprised at "Do bastards from the Westerlands keep the old gods?" the first ranger asks.

"No" Gerold answers "but all the same I'd still like to go"

"Very well," Mormont says "There is weirwood a mile north of the wall, you can go tomorrow"

The old lord commander the unwraps the letter in his hand "You've all been assigned an order in accordance with our needs and your strengths" he says "Duncan to the builders! Todd to the builders!, Jaze to the rangers!, Renord to the builders, Myker, to stewards!, Laory to the rangers!, Karne to stewards, Myle to builders! And Gerold to the rangers!"

Gerold smirks though it came as no surprise, he was already proving to be one of the best fighters on the wall.

 **The Next day….**

Gerold shuddered as he knelt before the weirwood tree with the other recruits, it was unlike anything he had ever seen, the face in the tree was unsettling, but it gave off a certain aura as if one of the old gods was actually resting inside it.

"Say your vows and be done with it!" Stannis commands.

Gerold takes a deep breath and begins the oath.

 _"Night gathers, and now my watch begins._

 _It shall not end until my death._

 _I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children._

 _I shall wear no crowns and win no glory._

 _I shall live and die at my post._

 _I am the sword in the darkness._

 _I am the watcher on the walls._

 _I am the shield that guards the realms of men._

 _I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come._ "

"You knelt as boys!" Stannis tells the recruits, "Rise now as men of the night's watch."

Gerold stands and begins walking ahead of the other recruits, back to the wall, when he is stopped by Stannis calling him.

"Ranger!' Stannis calls

Gerold freezes and turns to see the knight marching towards him "Yes Ser Stannis?"

"Why are you here?" he asks, Gerol.d tilts his head in confusion, "These days men only join the watch because they were forced to, so tell me what unfortunate circumstances led Gerold Hill to join the night's watch.

Gerold stares at the man before simply saying "Another man's war"

And with that, the newest brother of the night's watch leaves clenching at the silver necklace that hides under his cloak.

 **Darron Flynn**

 **Storm's End, The Stormlands….**

Darron smirked as he leaned against a stone wall and watched his daughter train with Brienne in the courtyard, Briggite ducked beneath a sword slice, then attempted to ram into Brienne.

The larger woman easily knocked Briggite aside with a backhand to her face, the young woman smashed to the dirt with a pained grunt her none bursting with blood.

Upon seeing this Ser Rennifer steps forward to intervene but Darron gestures for him not to.

Brienne turns to Darron and bows "Apologies my lord" she says "I lost myself in the moment"

Darron pushes off the wall and walks towards his daughter, "What have I told you since you were young?"

Briggite jumps to her feet and wipes the blood from her nose "Every bruise is a reminder of what not to do"

Darron smiles and turns to Brienne "carry on" he says.

As two resume sparing Darron spots his wife and her brother who was guarding her standing a few feet away from him, Melane gesture for him to come to her "Our guests have arrived" she says grimly.

Darron nods, "Very well, let's get this over with"

As he walks past them Melane catches his arm "My lord I urge you one last time to reconsider"

Darron sighs "And I tell you one last time that we need them," he says "My king commanded me to bring the Martell's to justice, I can't do that without more men"

"She Is your daughter!" Melane protests.

"Do you suppose I need reminding of that!" Darron snaps "If there were any other way I would do it but there isn't"

"So you would trade your blood off just to gain approval from the king?" Melane snaps back.

Darron stares dagger's at his young wife "Careful my lady" he says "You seem to forget I am Lord of the Stormlands not you"

The fight disappears from Melane's eyes "Very well I will say no more"

Darron nods and tugs away from his arm "I'm glad to hear it"

Minutes later Darron has made his way to the great hall, where he finds two men waiting for him "Lord Tarly!" he calls as he approaches.

"Lord Flynn" Randyll Tarly responds "You have certainly adjusted to life as a lord"

"It's not hard to," Darron says with a smirk as he shakes the older lord's hand, he then turns to the younger man beside him "You must be...?"

"Dickon my lord" the man finishes.

"That's it," Darron says before turning to Lord Tarly "May I offer you wine? food,?

"I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries Lord Flynn"

Darron smiles "Very well, I'll cut to the point," he says before gesturing to the table, the three of them make themselves comfortable on the cushioned seats before Darron continues.

"As you know the king has tasked me with bringing the Martell's to justice" Darron starts "But unluckily for me, what's left of them are tucked in nice and safe at Sunspear, which means I have to go through Dorne to get to them"

Lord Randyll scoffs "Aegon the conquer couldn't defeat Dorne," he says "and he had three dragons"

"True" Darron nods "But during that time the Martell's had complete control over Dorne, they followed Oberyn into war but Oberyn is dead and his brother is….less respected"

Darron gestures for a servant to come, the boy brings a scroll and places it on the table and unrolls it, revealing a detailed map of Dorne "The Yronwoods have always had a feud with the Martells and recent events have not made it any better, Lord Anders is publicly criticizing Prince Doran's ability to rule"

"Is there a point to this" Randyll demands.

Darron continues "The Yronwoods control the boneway if I gained their support I would have a direct path to Sunspear but I would still need a lot more men…. That's where you come in Lord Tarly"

Randyll snickers "The king tasked you with this mission," he says "Why should I waste my men on you?"

"Power" Darron answers "The Reach once had regency rights over Dorne, I have the ear of the king I could help reenact those rights and once the Martells are gone you could rule as Lord of the reach and Steward of Dorne"

Lord Randyll considers this and leans forward "Alright Flynn" he says "You have my interest, but how do I know you won't betray me and take Dorne for yourself"

Darron smirks "Because, despite my change of status I am not an ambitious man, I have no interest in ruling both the Stormlads and Dorne, but to soothe your fears I offer marriage, my daughter Briggite to Your Son Dickon"

Dickon looks shocked by this and Randyll looks almost insulted "My son and heir to a bastard? you must be joking"

Darron clenches his fist but keeps calm "My daughter is no longer a bastard, she has legitimized by King Jon himself which also makes her my heir"

A look of realization passes Randyll face and Darron smiles "That's right my lord if all goes well your grandchild could be the ruler of the Reach, Dorne, and the Stormlands"

Lord Tarly smirks and stands "My lord you have yourself a deal"

 **Kind of a boring chapter, but I need to get through them so we can get to the good stuff, anyway see you guys next time**


End file.
